Princess in Pink
by Ari Rey
Summary: -PROO- Whenever her team is on the news, I can see her inch closer and closer to her red. Mack Hartford. I’ve heard he’s a nice guy. Charismatic. Charming. Essentially, he's everything I'm not. One Shot.


Ten months. I kept reminding myself that the average tenure of these new teams were about ten months. The problem is every time I remind myself, I feel a surge of guilt run through me because I know she'll be safe. The Power will protect her just like it protects me.

But it's hard. I want her safe in my arms every night, not in that huge mansion a world away. If I hadn't come to London, it would have been about two hours away, but no, I came here and she went there. That's got to tell you something.

And come on, I've seen the stats on her team. She's the genius. The originals had Billy, my team had me, Space had Andros, and, well, I don't know many after that. I hate to think that Tommy was actually the genius on his new Dino--no. That was Hailey. Nevermind. The point is every team needs a genius, and if my girl was the one to carry that mantle, I have to accept it.

It'd be easier if she weren't pink. Okay, it's actually really hot that she's a pink ranger. Come on, how many guys can claim that their girlfriend is a pink ranger? Especially when you're a veteran. But she's not _my pink_, even though she is my pink.

Is it so wrong to worry? Whenever her team is on the news, I can see her inch closer and closer to _her red_. Mack Hartford. I've heard he's a nice guy. Charismatic. Charming. And I've been brutally reminded about how cute he is according to Kat (great roommate, horrible gossip). Essentially, he's everything I'm not.

I've always been that socially awkward but relaxed guy. Not on edge, but always defensive. Both are painful burdens that I've carried ever since I saw the rubble of the Command Chamber that day. Ever since I gave my team a way to continue our mission.

After that, I was almost always alone. Led my senior year of high school only talking to my father. Of course, I have been an active ranger ever since. Mountain Blaster still comes at my beck and call, and my Turbo Key works perfectly well, although I choose to only use it in extreme emergencies.

Yet, through all of this, I found a kindred spirit. I found Rose Ortiz. She was a little brighter than me. I was a bit more social than her. We had all of our classes together. I mean, advanced robotics. I seem to remember working on the Kaladi Rangers back when we were still testing their programming. And Alpha 6, a million times over. His oratory and advanced reasoning circuitry always found a way to come loose. So, the two of us shared a great interest. We worked together. We fell in love.

And for a time, it was amazing. But then Hartford chose to enter her life. I'm glad that he at least had the intelligence to choose her, but that doesn't mean I have to respect his taking her life away, without even asking her first. Well, I don't know if he actually asked her, but the point is I know for a fact that when someone puts near-limitless power in front of you, the word no is not in your vocabulary.

So, now, she's towards the ninth month in her tenure as a ranger. She's met more rangers than some other teams know exist. She's fought five groups of intergalactic villains, traveling all over the world. I'm told she found most of the clues and the jewels, and her fighting style is much improved. But that's all secondhand information, from _my green ranger_, Adam.

After about the first month, Rose stopped calling everyday. After four months, she stopped calling once a week. After six months, she stopped calling. I know she's working hard. I know that she would call if she had the time. But it doesn't make it easier. All it does is fuel the insecurity that she found someone else. That she followed Kim, Kat, Cassie, and Kendrix, in falling for her man in red.

The fact that our two-year anniversary was two months ago does anything but ease my endless stream of worries. There was no phone call, or email, or any recognition that she even received the white gold necklace with pink sapphires that I sapped about six months of my income into. But I know she got it, she was wearing it in that interview about a month ago. The interview where all she did was stare at Mack.

I just pray that her team knows how to help her when she really needs it. She was always so closed; she always needed someone to tell her how beautiful, important, and amazing she really is. God, I don't know what I'll do if she closes me out again. It happened to Kat and Tommy after his work in Reefside. They almost fell apart. They would have if Kat weren't so strong. But I'm nowhere near that strong. Not when it comes to Rose.

Ω

"_Hey Rose." He seems nervous, Rose thought as she felt the larger body hover behind her._

"_Oh, hey Mack," the young woman swiveled the computer chair with a small smile on her face, acknowledging her teammate. _

"_What's up?" The question was simple, but the gesture alone was heartwarming._

"_I'm just reading a letter from a friend. How about you?" _

"_Well, I was kind of hoping…" Mack began to lose his cool as Rose slowly cottoned onto what was happening in front of her. "Would you like to go out tonight? There's this new restaurant on West Kerova Street that is supposed to be amazing…"_

"_Mack, I'm sorry. I guess I just lied to you a moment ago…" Confusion struck the young ranger's features._

"_Huh?" A guilty grin falls on Rose's lips as she forces herself to look into his eyes._

"_I was reading a letter from my boyfriend, Justin."_

"_Oh," realization struck Mack hard as his face glowed an unhealthy red. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Don't be. I couldn't expect you to be available forever. Apparently I'm too late." The red ranger found a comfortable seat on the young woman's bed. "I don't remember you talking about Justin before though. Who is he?"_

_The pink ranger's eyebrows lifted in thought. "You're not going to like…kill him, are you?" _

_Mack laughed. "Of course not! But I have to know that I lost to a guy that will treat you right. It's Man Law." _

_Rose smirked at the reference and decided to play along. "Shouldn't that be Ronny's job?"_

"_Would you really want Ronny assessing a guy's worth? Knowing her, she'd tell him to put it on the table as she pulls out the measuring tape."_

_The raven-haired woman began laughing uncontrollably at the thought. "Well?" She heard the brunet query. _

"_What do you want to know?"_

"_Everything." Rose smiled._

"_Well, his name is Justin Stewart. He's twenty-two and we're getting our doctorates in advanced nanotechnology and industrial robotic application together at the University of London. He graduated from Angel Grove around here about seven years ago and we've been inseparable for about five years. Two of which we've been dating. Did I show the necklace he got me?"_

Ω

"_I still can't believe its goodbye," Rose murmured through a watery smile._

"_Well, it had to come eventually, right?" Mack smiled as he hugged the now-former pink ranger._

"_I guess so. I'm going to miss all of you so much."_

_"We'll keep in contact. You know that. But now it's time for you to be in Mister Stewart's arms," the brunet smirked. "It's almost been a year since you've been in them. I can't imagine how the two of you must be feeling."_

_"Oh God, I know." A frown fell on Rose's face. "I haven't exactly been the best girlfriend through all of this. I think the last time I talked to him was when the Morphin' Grid was destroyed."_

"_Rose, you do realize that was almost four months ago, right?"_

"_Yeah, I know, but…we just got so busy. I just hope he didn't move on yet."_

"_I seem to remember you calling him a genius. I'm pretty sure that as long as he has about one percent of that left, he'll greet you with open arms."_

"_I hope so," Rose whispered._

"_You haven't told him you're coming home, have you?"_

"_No."_

"_I can't tell you what to do Rose, but I'm pretty sure he'd like to be there for you." _

"_I know, but I think I know what I'm doing."_

"_You sure?"_

_Rose smiled. "I'm sure."  
_

Ω

"Tonight's top story! Andrew Hartford has announced that Operation Overdrive has come to an end. The latest in a long series of Ranger teams…" Justin stared at the screen for a moment, processing what was being said. "All of San Angeles' local news media attempted to get interviews with the former rangers, but only Hartford's son, Mackenzie was available. It was disclosed that the group had already parted ways."

What? Why didn't Rose tell me? Why didn't Rose call? She's finally coming home! Unless this isn't her home anymore...

The thought paralyzes me. It's been months since she's even attempted to contact me, although my calls and letters never stopped. Was she waiving me off? Should I have taken a hint?

A few hours later, I hear my door creak open. At least, that's what I thought. When I head into the entryway all I see is a locked door, although the lighting seems off--to be expected considering it's past midnight and I've been watching television in a horribly lit room for the last two hours or so.

Forced to dismiss the alteration as my eyes playing a trick on me, I decide to head to bed. I swear I hear Rose's voice fill my head in that sweet melodic voice of hers.

"Justin…" God, this is so messed up. I swear I can feel her breath on my neck right now. "Blue bear…" Okay, now I know I'm going insane. Rose rarely uses that name as it is, and I don't think I've ever had a dream where she called me that. "Babe, wake up."

My eyes shoot open.

And there she is. My beautiful Rose is lying in bed, right beside me. Her bangs are lightly covering her eyes, and I can't help but push the unruly strands away with my thumb.

"My Princess is home," I whisper, barely able to contain my happiness.

"Hey there."

"I didn't think you'd come back."

"What, why?" God, Rose is frowning. Maybe I shouldn't have said anything. But I opened the can of worms, no point in stopping now. I slowly crawl out of bed and head to my dresser. I hear a whimper and my head snaps back to see Rose with a thin layer of tears forming around her eyes. I then realize, she probably thinks I want to break up, or that there's someone else. Crap.

"Rose, love, don't even think I've found someone else or want to go our separate ways." My eyes latch on to hers and I whisper, "you're the love of my life, I'm not letting you go. But I want you to understand…"

"Understand what?"

This is it. I pull out my morpher and lightly toss it on the blue comforter, climbing onto the bed beside it.

"Do you know what that is, Princess?"

She only stares at the device, stunned in silence for a moment.

"You were a Power Ranger?"

"Yeah."

"When? You've been here since…"

"I was thirteen. In Angel Grove. One of Adam's teams." No anger, that's a good sign.

"I still don't understand. Why didn't you think I'd come back?"

"Because you had Mack."

And here comes the fury. Every part of her body just seems to radiate the anger she feels. "What does Mack have to do with anything?" Her voice is hoarse, and I try not to cringe.

"Do you remember last year when Kat and I held that huge party?" Great, she's already outraged and I try to explain with an anecdote. Rose is going to kill me.

"And?" Okay, I flinched. Rose is amazing, but she's scary when she's angry. Her forehead creases, and her pupils dilate. Every word out of her mouth feels like there's venom and a bite to go with it. Scary is simply the only way to describe it.

"Do you remember how I told you Kimberly, Kat, and Cassie had something in common? Why they always seemed to group together, or with…"

"They were Rangers! Oh my God, they were Rangers." Okay, she's putting it all together.

"And they were all wearing pink…" Her words are slowing. She's figured it out.

"And they all were married to or engaged to a guy with some red on them…Kim and Jason, Tommy and Kat, TJ and Cassie…" And there's her look of comprehension.

"You thought I was going to fall for Mack." I can't tell if her whisper is a statement or a question, but I nod either way.

Oh no, she's crying again. I messed everything up. She was completely faithful to me and I didn't trust her. "I almost did." What! "But I just had to look at the necklace you sent me for a millisecond and I knew, I _knew_ I was yours. I love you."

"I love you too." She smiles. It's a watery smile, but a beautiful smile nonetheless.

I grab my morpher and place it on the nightstand before I slip under covers and pull Rose close to me. We look into each other's eyes a bit before I kiss her forehead. I feel sleep capturing me, pulling me away from the beautiful woman in bed with me.

"So, your blue fetish is ranger-based?" Rose asks quietly. I nod and kiss her lightly on the lips. It feels like it's been centuries since I've done that. "Go to bed Princess."

Ω

Okay, I wrote this in about ninety minutes. It's been mildly proofed, but otherwise, not checked thoroughly for spelling or grammar errors.

Comments and criticism are welcome.

30 March 07: Handful of minor grammar and spelling mistakes corrected.

Note to readers: Is there interest in a prequel or sequel?

Apollo Vi.


End file.
